Living in the Past
by 5201314
Summary: definitely NOT for akarihikaru, but no coupling besides. Akari finds they are drifting apart. (complete) i wrote this when hikago was still being drawn in early 2002, so there may be some mistakes in facts.


Spoilers; Act 168+. This is in Akari's point of view. =) I don't dislike Akari, but I merely hope that it's not her that Hikaru is coupled up with in the end. (That's only wishful thinking, I guess!! ^^` Sigh, Aki/Hika.) There was a Hikago chapter in which Akari and Hikaru have graduated, and Akari tells Hikaru, "you've changed." =) So this fic is sort of based on that concept. I hope you enjoy it!! please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Living in the Past  
  
Today I came to see Hikaru at the Hokuto Cup. I'm not too sure what it is, but according to the Go magazine, it gathers the top amateur go players from Japan, Korea and China, hence the title; Hokuto. Three players representing each country will play each other, in order to determine who will next hold the cup. In fact, it was through this Go magazine that I know Hikaru would be playing today. Hikaru must not have told me because he thinks I'm still too ignorant of Go to understand the importance of these games.  
  
Naturally, Hikaru had managed to achieve one of the three sought-after position as representative of Japan. It was expected, and yet, I find it so surprising. Wasn't it only three years ago that we sat together in the same class? He was the top student in physical education, and he used to laugh at past times such as chess and go.  
  
Back then, he used to laugh at everything. If I made a careless mistake in the test, he would laugh and mockingly scold me. If I forgot something, he would shout at me and tell me to run back and get it. Even though his yelling was sometimes cruel and thoughtless, deep down, I liked the feeling of someone watching over me, telling me whether I was right or wrong.  
  
Suddenly, I catch sight of Hikaru's mother and grandfather at the entrance of the building. I wave at them, and they respond vigorously, and are now heading in my direction. As they push through the crowds, I realize that I had not seen either of them in a long while.  
  
She holds me, exclaiming that she misses me, and why don't I come over some for tea sometime? I bow politely to grandfather, congratulating him for having raised such a successful grandson. He waves it off, but I can tell by his smile that he is also pleased with Hikaru's achievements. The three of us follow the rivers of people toward the audience's entrance.  
  
There are suddenly cheers of encouragement and delight sounding from behind us. I turn round, and find another string of socializing people to our right. As I recognize a few faces from television, I realize that these are the amateur Go contestants. A man boldly holds a sign proudly proclaiming "Korea", and behind him trail several people. The faces are only just familiar, and I hear Hikaru's grandfather whisper to us that the small child with black hair will be his Hikaru's opponent today. I glance at the boy he is pointing at. He has small eyes, and distinctly reminds me of Hikaru's friend, Touya Akira, with his solemn expression. I wonder if all Go players are affected with this solemnity. Well, besides Hikaru, of course.  
  
"Hey, Shindou! Stop pushing!"  
  
I immediately turn my head at the call of his name. I find him among two other boys, one who I recognized to be Touya Akira, and the other. A boy with spiked hair, who towered over them both. He and Hikaru were indignantly shouting at each other, whilst Touya Akira walked behind them, with an unsettled smile. As Touya tries to stop their shoving, he is also pulled to the argument, and soon, they are all speaking with raised voices.  
  
"No way, Touya, it was Yashiro's fault we were late!" Hikaru is saying. "He insisted on one last game before we leave, which he lost anyway!"  
  
"We wouldn't have been late if you had stopped gloating for half an hour!"  
  
That boy must be Yashiro, then, I realize. I can't help but smile as I see him shout at the others the way he used to do to me. I almost had a nostalgic feeling. I hear Hikaru's mother complain to her father in law, and apparently they are both embarrassed. I laugh to myself.  
  
A large man, whom I presume to be Kurata sensei the six-mark, stalked over and told them to keep quiet. As Hikaru starts to protest, he is cut off by Touya's hand on his shoulder. He looks back to Touya's smile, and slowly gives in. But he shoots the Yashiro boy another glare, before laughing at the stupidity of their dispute. Soon, the three of them are smiling and talking away like old friends. Perhaps I can catch his attention now.  
  
I take a deep breath. "Hikaru-kun!!" I call. When he doesn't hear me, I call again, louder this time.  
  
It's his turn to spin round. He has abruptly stopped his conversation, and now they are all looking in my direction. I beckon him to come, and he smiles obligingly.  
  
"Hello, Akari," he says warmly. "I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think you knew I was a contestant."  
  
"If you had told me about it," I complain to him, "then I would have wished you luck sooner!"  
  
He dips his head in apology, before glancing around absentmindedly, as if he is at a loss for words. "So... are you still playing Go now that you're in high school?" he asks finally with a grin.  
  
I nod earnestly. Even though it wasn't the same without Mitani and the others, it was an after-school commitment I felt very strongly for. "The other players are quite skillful, but I'm slowly catching up. Who knows, I might even come to your level one day!!"  
  
But instead of laughing at me the way I thought he might have, he tells me that I must try my best. Then, he smiles at me one final time before excusing himself and returning to the other boys. Yashiro has his arm around Touya's shoulder, and once again, they look like excited children; all of them.  
  
As for myself, I can do nothing but stand there, stunned. It wasn't his solemnity or curtness, but his sudden change in attitude. Despite his smiles, it was almost as if he were uncomfortable with my presence. Not the sort of tension that is caused by dislike, but rather the sort where you are on the brink of acquaintance and are not sure of where you stand with the other person.  
  
I couldn't stop watching them, even as they entered into another room. I think I would feel more relieved if it were not only me that Hikaru treated that way. It would be a comfort for me to know that it wasn't our relationship that had changed, but only himself. But how was it that he was still the old Hikaru when he was with these people that he'd only known for such a short time...?  
  
I remember my last words to him on our middle school graduation day. "You've changed," I said seriously to him. He smiled and asked if he had.  
  
I paused, before nodding slowly. "More than you know."  
  
As a strange bile rises in my throat, I can feel myself about to get sick. I lean against a wall for support.  
  
I don't think I'll be able to watch their game.  
  
***  
  
please review!! ^0^ 


End file.
